The Kelly
by April C-M
Summary: Set After Outlaws and In-Laws, Abby Fixes 'The Kelly'


**UTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: K  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Set After ****Outlaws and In-Laws, Abby Fixes 'The Kelly'**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

Gibbs walked in to the bullpen after the weekend off expecting to see his team waiting, but all he saw was three empty seats. He knew all of them were in the building, They had signed in just a short while before he did. Moments later he looked up as the back elevator opened to reveal his missing team members, they all looked worried. He watched as they all crowded around each other obviously oblivious to him, He walked closer to hear what they were talking about.

"Someone needs to tell him!" McGee exclaimed

"It will not be me, I refuse to break my word" Ziva Vowed

"Guys, I know she asked us not to say anything, But he's gonna know as soon as he sees her." Tony Explained

"See WHO?" Gibbs asked from behind Tony, He smirked as he watched Tony stand up straighter, before he turned to look at him. "What was that Boss? I got some water in my ear swimming yesterday and..." He stopped at the look Gibbs gave him, Before sighing "OK So I noticed that our lovable mistress of the Dark never signed out on Friday boss, so we were all concern so we went looking for her… We found her by the way." Gibbs simply raised and Eye brow. Tony frantically looked at his teammates as they avoided his looks before rushing around him and the team leader.

Tony scowled at them but turned back to Gibbs before finishing, "I can't tell you what we found boss, I promised Abby, But You might want to go to the Evidence Garage." Gibbs stared at him for a moment longer before nodding and walking the rest of the way to the elevator. Tony's shoulders sagged in relief before turning towards his Team mates. "Chickens!"

* * *

Gibbs stepped off the elevator and stopped in his tracks, before him was his boat, _The Kelly_ , Nearly put back together. He slowly walked forward, as he took in the piles of stacked wood, The saw dust and sheets of sanding paper littered on the ground around it, The containers of paint, The tools that sat across every surface. He walked forward and ran his hands across the hull of the boat and realize it was perfectly smooth. It didn't even look like Abby had done anything to it.

Abby! She had stayed the entire weekend? Just to put the boat back together? He looked around for the woman in question, but didn't see her anywhere. He carefully climbed the stairs on the side of the now up righted boat, it was then he saw a hand shoot out from inside the boat and grab a few nails before disappearing back under the deck. He listened as she hammered the nails into place before she reached back out and tried to grab a few more, but the hammering had caused them to roll just out of her reach so he reached down and handed them to her.

"Thanks, Gibbs" she stated before freezing in mid-motion on her way back under the deck. She stayed that way, until he gently reached down and grabbed her hand and pulled her up the small set of stairs. She kept her eyes down as he pulled her up on her feet. "Abbs? Abby look at me." she slowly lifted her eyes to his it was then he saw the dark circles under her eyes, the scratch that ran from the side of her forehead all the way down to her chin and her busted lip. "What happened?" She shook her head, "Nothing, I'm fine." She answered him quickly. She raised her hand to touch the scratch and it was then he noticed the gauze wrapped around the hand holding the hammer, "Abby! What happened to you?" he nearly demanded, "Nothing happened to me Gibbs, I swear. I'm just not as good at working on boats as you are." He looked at her in confusion, "The Kelly was still mad that I took her apart, Even tho I was trying to make it better and she, Well kinda smacked me." Gibbs just smirked "The Kelly smacked you?" "Well yeah! I was trying to reconnect the two middle pieces and I had forgotten about the board I sat on the top and it kinda slid down and hit me." She gestured to her face. "And your hand?" Gibbs asked, "Well I was trying to use the plain to smooth out the pieces I made to reconnected it all inside like you do and my hand slipped. Ducky came and helped me fix it up."

He stared at her for a moment before asking her, "You didn't go home all weekend?" She looked up at him before looking away quickly. "No, I needed to fix her." He nodded before grabbing her uninjured hand and started leading her down the stairs and towards the elevator before she stopped him, "Gibbs, I'm not done!" He turned to look at her, "Yes you are. You need sleep." She pulled her hand from his, "No, I took her apart, I have to fix her Gibbs." He watched as she walked around the boat before following her, it was then he saw the 1, 2, 3, 4,…. 16 Caf-Pow! cups strewn around the area, "Abby, you don't have to fix anything, I told you to take it apart!" She spun around to look at him, causing her to wobble on her feet.

"YES I do Gibbs, This is The KELLY, Your boat! I took her apart with a chainsaw Gibbs! A CHAINSAW! I had to make it right!" she cried, He carefully walked towards her when he saw her eyes fill with tears. "No, Abbs, Mike did this. Not you, you only did what I asked. And shes fixed, You did a great job." He whispered as he reached out and took her uninjured hand once again. "But I need you to go home now." She shook her head "The inside isn't finished" she whispered. He shook his head, "We can finish it later, OK?" She looked at him, "You Promise?" He nodded before pulling her against his chest, "I promise Abbs, Now let me take you home OK?" He felt her take a shuddering breath against his chest, before she nodded. He held her for a moment longer before leaning down and kissing the top of her head before whispering "Thank you" into her hair, She wrapped her arms around him tighter, "I'm sorry I had to take her apart Gibbs." He just held her tighter, "Not your fault Abbs." He looked up at the boat she had spent nearly the last 72 hrs fixing for him, and felt tears spring to his eyes. No one else but Abby would even consider doing something like that for him.

After a moment he, loosened his hold. "C'mon lets gets to home." She nodded and followed him to the elevator, but Gibbs stopped as watched her reach out and run her hand across the hull of the boat before leaning in and placing a kiss on the newly painted wood and whispering "I'm Sorry again Kelly.". It was then he felt a tear slip down his cheek. She didn't just do it for him, She did it for Kelly too. He wasn't sure how he would ever make this up to her, but he knew he was gonna try.

The End


End file.
